


In the Middle

by cyfarwydd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Guilty Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyfarwydd/pseuds/cyfarwydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't spoken in three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a very short drabble to accompany a graphic I made. Instead it morphed into a still very short, but lengthier than needed story about Derek's man pain and Stiles' teen angst.

They hadn’t spoken in three months.

The span of time it took for Stiles to fully heal- although the bruises on his face had faded within weeks. He had gotten over the fact that it had been Derek hitting him within seconds because it hadn’t been _him_.

It was something wearing his body, Stiles could differentiate, he was good at compartmentalization; he was the king of it.

Oddly enough, after the fact, when Scott had blundered onto the scene at the last second and saved the day as was his M.O., Derek had been the one flinching away from Stiles.

No more late night break-ins or threats, hell, no more glances in his direction.

It was as if he was invisible.

He got it though, the guy was drowning in guilt, it happened, but honestly three months was eighty-nine days too long for the seventeen year old to handle. Not to mention the fact that Derek had nearly broken Scott’s face off on numerous occasions and as far as Stiles knew they were still chatting when need be.

So with the determination only a freshly healed ribcage and a dose of Adderall could imbibe, Stiles passed the turn down his street and instead took the road that led to the Hale property. Derek might be at the subway cars, but given his current level of brood, the burnt down reminder of his perceived failures was a more likely culprit.  

When he pulled to a stop in front of the ruined house, he felt doubt settle on his mind. What if he had been ignoring Stiles because of other reasons? They hadn’t exactly been friends before the beating had gone down, but Stiles thought they had been heading towards _something_. Something more, hopefully.

Before he could either get out or turn around with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs, Derek appeared on the porch, grimacing at him as he jumped, landing lightly and walking at a steady pace towards the Jeep.

Stiles could totally do this, they were going to have it out, and Derek could release his man pain and maybe Stiles could finally get laid, or you know, have someone return his feelings for once.

Refraining from taking a steadying breath, because werewolves could hear that shit, Stiles kept calm, his heartbeat steady as he opened the door and stepped down- a foot away from Derek’s frowning face.

“What’s up? Seen any good movies lately?”

“Stiles, what are you doing here?”

He flailed, gesticulating wildly. It was his fallback.

“Taking in the fresh air my main wolf! Although really Scott’s my main wolf, but you’re a close second, or at least you _were_ , until you ditched me for like, no good reason.”

Derek’s minute expression blanked.

“In case you forgot, you were hurt. _I hurt you_. These aren’t human dealings.”

“And in case _you_ forgot, it’s not like I’m going to get a different best friend. I’m in the middle of this no matter what.”

“It’s not safe.”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but nothing is. I could get hit by a car on the way back or get mugged- hey, hey! No growling! I’m just stating some examples. You can’t protect me like that dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“So not the point. Dude.”

Derek sighed, clearly aggravated as he turned to walk back towards the house. He hadn’t told Stiles to leave though, so he quickly caught up, walking beside him.

“I just. I want you to be a stalker again. Not fully! Don’t steal my underwear to sniff or anything, unless you’re really into that, but we were vibing there for awhile. I sort of liked it.”

“I don’t have friends Stiles.”

“Hey that’s cool, rock your loner self. I never said we had to be friends.”

Derek stopped so suddenly that Stiles was a few steps ahead of him by the time he turned around in order to see a dark frown.

“What do you want us to be then?”

Stiles swallowed, and he knew that his heart was racing, his palms sweating. This was never his strong point. What was the worst that could happen though- Derek would stop talking to him?

He took a small step forward, and then another, coming to a stop a few scant inches away from the werewolf.

“I’m sort of new at this. Very new. _Extremely_ new. Not that new though! I mean I can roll with it like the most experienced of- uh, not roll physically. Not yet anyways, maybe, hopefully, after awhile and you know a few dinners-“

“Stiles!”

“Yeah?”

“Just-“ Derek sighed again, but this time he closed the space between them, bringing his hands up to rest on Stiles’ shoulders.

“Shut up.”

The words were soft though, and the following kiss even softer.

They still had to deal with Derek’s pent up issues, and Stiles had to prove that he wasn’t any more breakable than other humans, and they would probably have to discuss what all this actually _meant_ , but for now?

Stiles was happy.

Derek could probably shave his face more, though. Stubble burn was a _bitch._


End file.
